What Really Happened
by Kasserlena
Summary: AU, It's been 10 years since the Wizard Competition, and since Alex and Mason ran away. Why does Alex hate Juliet so much? And what really made Justin give his powers to Max?
1. Chapter 1

"Catherine, wake up" said Juliet shaking me.

"No, I'm sleepy" I said trying to wave her away.

"Juliet Cathy! Guess who's here?" I heard Justin shout.

"Who?" Juliet yelled.

"Max" Justin yelled back.

The minute I heard that I was out of my bed and throwing whatever I could find on. When I was finished I ran downstairs with Juliet following me laughing all the way. "Uncle Max!" I yelled giving him a hug.

"Hey kid, how are ya?" Max asked as I let go of him.

"Good, what did you bring me?" I asked.

"Catherine!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Sorry" I said.

"Its ok" said Max he then pulled something out of the bag he was holding "I bought some beef Jerky"

"Thanks" I said grabbing the bag and eating the strips of beef jerky that was in it.

"Sometimes I think you are around too much" said Justin.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because, Cathy is just like you, she eats whatever there is whether it is weird or not" said Justin.

All the adults then started talking about random stuff and after I had finished my beef jerky mum decided we would go shopping. "Come on Cathy, time to go shopping" said Juliet, we then walked out of the door leaving Max and Justin talking.

* * *

><p>When we got to the shops it was busier than usual, after a bit of shopping we went to the park, I sat on the bench finishing off my smoothie. When I had finished I ran over to the play equipment to play.<p>

"Hello, I'm Emily" said a girl about my age, she reminded me of someone.

"Hi, I'm Cathy" I said smiling "Are you new here?"

"Sort of" Emily replied.

"Sort of?" I asked.

"Well, I was born here, but we moved away for a bit then we came back" said Emily.

"Oh ok" I said. We then started chatting until her mum and dad came over.

"Come on Emily, time to go" said her mum.

"You look like my Aunt Alex" I said.

She froze "Aunt Alex?" she said turning around.

"Yeah, my dad's sister. Though, no one has seen her since the family competition, we Russo's have a family competition to see who is the best family member to know the Russo secret, but, dad and his brother were very upset when she had run away with her boyfriend" I said, I had twisted the truth in case she was a Mortal.

"You're a good liar" said her mum.

"I learnt from my Uncle Max, though dad says it is bad to lie" I said.

"Uncle?" said her dad.

"Max?" said her mum.

"Cathy!" Juliet yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

"Come on time to go home" said Juliet when she found me.

"Hello Juliet" said Emily's parents.

"Alex? Mason?" said Juliet.

"Hello" said Alex.

"Justin will be very happy to see you, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow?" Juliet asked.

"Sure" said Mason as they hurried off into the car park.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"I don't know, but, you will not speak of any of this to your dad or Max, ok?" Juliet asked.

"Ok" I replied.

* * *

><p>"Hey dad! Guess what?" I said walking into the living room I got a look from my mum to stop talking.<p>

"Yes Cathy?" Justin asked.

"I…" I said looking around for something I then remembered the smoothie in my bag "Bought you a smoothie!"

"What flavour?" Justin asked.

"The best one…"

"Orange?"

"No"

"Blueberry?"

"No…"

"Strawberry?"

"Yes!"

Justin smiled, "So, did you have fun in the park? Make any new friends?"

"Yes, I had fun in the park, and I made one new friend, Emily" I said.

"Emily, what she like?" Justin asked.

"She's nice, very funny and sh-"

"What do you want for dinner?" Juliet asked interrupting me.

"Pizza!" I said.

"Pizza sounds good" said Justin.

"Justin, can you please ring Max and ask him if he can come over tomorrow night for dinner?" Juliet asked.

"Ok" said dad picking up his cell phone and he rang Max.

"He said that he can come" said Justin.

"Cool, Pizza is ready" said Juliet passing us our Pizza.

* * *

><p>"What happened then?" I asked. Max was telling me the story of when he had turned into a girl, while we waited for Alex, Mason and Emily to arrive. Only mum and I knew they were coming.<p>

"Well, I flashed myself to the Family Wizard Competition Commissioner's Office and found myself already there. Which I soon found out was Alex and Justin. We then had a fight of sorts and I won, they then both said different spells and I turned into a little girl. They tried to turn me back but failed. When I got home, we did a test to see how long I would be trapped in the little girl's body; the result came back as indefinitely" said Max "Though, I still have no idea what indefinitely means"

We then heard the doorbell "I'll get it" said Justin opening the door.

"Hello" said Alex and Mason.

"Alex? Mason? What are you doing here?" Justin asked in disbelief.

"We decided to visit" said Alex giving Justin a hug "Is Max here?"

"Yeah, come in" said Justin letting them in.

"Max!" said Alex rushing to her younger brother and giving him a hug.

"Hey" said Max returning the hug "Who's the little girl?" Max was the first person other than Catherine to notice Emily.

"Emily, mine and Mason's daughter" said Alex smiling "So, how many new family members are there?"

"Pardon?" we all asked together.

"How many more nieces and nephews do we have?" Mason asked.

"Just me" I said.

"And one on the way" said Juliet.

"Gratz" said Alex.

"Thank you" said Juliet "Who wants Pizza?"

"Me!" said Emily, Alex, Max and I.

Justin laughed, "Yeah, I'll have some too"

"I'll try Pizza" said Mason.

"You've lived with Alex for ten years and you still haven't eaten Pizza? Wow." said Justin.

Mason shrugged Juliet then passed us our plates of Pizza and we all dug in and talked about what had happened to us in the ten years Alex had been gone.

Alex and dad then went to have a talk and I followed quietly sitting at the front of the study door. "Justin, what has happened to you? Juliet has changed you so much" Alex asked.

"Changes can be good"

"Not this change, you're completely different since the Wizard competition and marrying Juliet"

"Maybe I'm different because I don't have any powers and because Max has them"

"Max didn't win the competition, you did. But, you gave them to him because he couldn't live without them. And I don't think you can either"

Dad won the competition? But, dad had always said that Max had won it. Because no one noticed him like usual. I quietly got up and went to my room and sat on my bed thinking.

"Hey kiddo, what flavour ice cream?" Max asked opening the door to my bedroom.

"Chocolate" I said.

"Ok" said Max closing the door.

"Wait" I said and he opened the door again.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Did dad really win the Wizard competition?" I asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Max asked sitting on the bed.

"I heard dad and Aunt Alex talking, about the Wizard competition and how dad had won not you and about changes" I said.

"What sort of changes?" Max asked now interested.

"I don't really know" I lied.

"Ok, well I think you need to get your mum and dad to explain about the Wizard competition" said Max.

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because your dad told me not to tell you if you found out" said Max.

"Please?" I asked giving him the pout he had taught me to do.

I saw him bite his lip "Fine" he said after a moment's thought.

"Thank you!" I said giving him a hug.

"Well, full story or just the part where your dad wins?" he asked.

"The winning part" I answered.

"Ok, it was a sunny day-"

"Can we skip the weather?"

"Fine, now hush. Your dad was getting annoyed at Alex because she kept doing mud spells. So he summoned a whirlwind and Alex couldn't get out of it, so it was just your dad and I, we raced to the power ball and I was about to touch it when I slipped in some mud that Alex had put there for Justin earlier. So Justin beat me, when we had got summoned back to the Wizard council room, Justin decided to give his powers to me. And that's how I became the Russo family Wizard" said Max.

"And Alex?" I asked.

"She ran away with Mason right after the competition and no one has seen her since" said Max.

"Until now" I said.

"Can we have a dramatic ending?"

"No." I said.

"I told you not to tell her" said Justin standing in the doorway, he shook his head and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad! Please let me in, what is wrong with Uncle Max telling me?" I asked knocking harder on his study door.

Justin opened the door, "I was going to tell you. When I thought you were ready" said Justin he then closed the door.

"I'm ten years old! How old do I have to get for you to tell me?" I yelled, I then ran into my room and slammed the door.

Juliet came up a few seconds after I had slammed the door, "Cathy?" she asked opening the door.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"What's wrong?" mum asked sitting down beside me.

"Dads angry because Uncle Max told me about the Wizard competition, and dad didn't want him to tell me, because he wanted to" I said.

"Well, the family Wizard competition was one of the most important parts of his life, you know how he is with them" said Juliet. I nodded "Now go to sleep sweetie"

"Night" I said climbing into bed.

* * *

><p>When I woke the next morning, Aunt Alex had come over. She and dad were arguing, I silently went downstairs and watched them.<p>

"Divorce Juliet!" said Alex.

"No, why do I have to do what you say?" Justin asked.

"Because, I'm your younger sister" said Alex.

"What?" Justin asked confused "No"

Alex grabbed her wand to flash away "I hate you!" Alex yelled before flashing away. Alex still had her powers because she had never given them to Uncle Max or dad. Justin sighed and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands.

"You okay?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Did you…?" Justin asked.

I nodded "Why does Aunt Alex hate mum?" I asked.

"Well…" started Justin but mum walked into the lounge room "Hey Juliet"

"Hey mum, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah" said mum who didn't look quite good.

I looked at dad and he shook his head slightly. "Come on Juliet, you need to go lie down"

"I'm only 5 months pregnant, I don't need to rest" snapped Juliet.

Justin sighed. "I'm sorry…" said Juliet after she snapped at Justin.

"It's ok" said Justin standing up "Come and sit down, I'll make you some breakfast"

Juliet sighed and sat down on the couch "Catherine, help your dad"

"Ok" I said getting up and walking over to where dad was "Can you tell me?"

Justin looked at Juliet who was watching TV "Ok," said Justin "Well, I had just won the Wizard competition and Alex and Max had lost. I went to give my powers to Alex and then Juliet convinced me otherwise. Now, don't think of your mum as a bad person, she just told me the truth and I agree with her, sort of. Anyway, I decided to give the powers to Max, so I gave my powers to him and Professor Crumbs went to take them from Alex and then she flashed away with Mason. And she disappeared for 10 years. Until, you and your mum found her and Mason… and Emily. Your mum feels sorry for what she did back then and wishes to take it back, but it seems that Alex hasn't forgiven her"

"Hmmm… ok" I said thinking "Be back in a few" I then ran out of the front door and down the street to Uncle Max's house.

I banged really hard on the door and after a few minutes he answered with a yawn "What's with all the racket? I was sleeping"

"It's 10 in the morning…" I said.

"And I am sleepy, sue me" said Max "So, what can I do for you, kiddo?"

"I need your help" I said walking into the house.

"With?" Max asked closing the door and following Cathy into the kitchen before sitting down into the chair across from her.

"Do you know where Aunt Alex lives, or a way to find her?"

"Try the find the friend spell" said Max yawning.

"Can I use your lair?"

Max nodded before putting his head on the table and falling asleep.

I quietly got up so I didn't wake him. I turned around and tripped over the stainless steel pots that were on the table. It made such a racket that my ears were ringing after it. I looked at Uncle Max and saw that he was still snoring.

I shook my head and got up quickly putting all the pots on the table and then quickly running downstairs to the Wizard Lair. I opened the door and almost ran into the piece of stick that we had used for limbo; obviously Uncle Max couldn't be bothered to fix it.

I ducked under it and walked over to the spell book. Which, took a while as the floor, wait what floor? Ok, the floor that is supposed to be there was covered in dirty laundry apple cores and other things… When I reached the spell book I opened it to page 45 and said the spell "Find a friend, find my Aunt Alex, where do they live, please tell me now, send me there"

I then shielded my eyes as there was a bright light. When I opened my eyes I looked around, I was in the Waverly Sub shop. I then saw teenage versions of my mum and dad, Aunt Alex and Mason and Max walk in.

I groaned when I realized that I had sent myself back in time.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry but, the Waverly Sub Shop is closed today" said Justin walking up to me "Sorry for any inconvenience"

"That's ok dad- I mean Justin" I said.

Justin gave me a strange look "Ok, well can you leave now?"

"Uhhh…" I said before getting an idea "No, Professor Crumbs… Would… Uhhh… Like you to teach me how to use my powers properly"

Justin thought for a moment before smiling "Well, I would be happy to help, what's your name?"

"Cathy. Cathy Rus…sel"

"OK, Cathy Russel" said Justin "Do you have your own wand?"

"Yep" I said pulling my wand out of my back pocket.

"Ah, you are just like Max" said Justin.

"You say that all the time…" I muttered.

"Pardon?"

"I said… Professor Crumbs told me about Max"

Juliet then walked over. "Who's your friend?"

"Hey mum" I said cheerfully, then realizing what I had said I quickly covered it up "Sorry, about that, you just look like my mum"

"And she called me dad" said Justin to Juliet.

"What's your name?" Juliet asked.

"Cathy Russel" I said.

Juliet smiled "Catherine, Cathy, that's what I've always wanted to call my daughter"

"You will" I said.

"What makes you say that?" Juliet asked.

"It's a guess" I said.

"Well," said Juliet turning to Justin "I have to go. I'll be back for dinner" Juliet gave him a peck on the cheek and then turned and walked away.

Justin turned back to me "Well, go into our lair and I'll be there in a sec"

"Ok" I replied before running into the lair. I stopped in front of the door expecting the Limbo stick to be there. When I saw that it wasn't there I sat down in a chair and waited. I looked around; it didn't look much different to the lair that Uncle Max had except, it was much cleaner.

Aunt Alex walked into the lair and smiled at me. Which made me suspicious. As I had been told that, Aunt Alex never smiled unless she was up to something. "Hello, I'm Alex and you are?" she asked as she sat down in the chair across from me.

"I'm Cathy…" I said.

"So, you're a full Wizard?"

"As in I've got my powers? Or sort of like a purebred?"

"Both"

"Well, I was an only child but now mum's pregnant. I'm part Vampire"

"Do you live in the Wizard World or here?"

"I live in New York. Why do you need to know?"

"No reason" said Alex as Justin walked in.

He looked from me to Alex "Alex, go. I don't want you interrupting our lesson or telling her how to take shortcuts"

"Hey" said Alex standing up "I've come far by taking shortcuts"

"Yeah" said Justin "That's why in a week when we have our Wizard competition I'm going to win"

I froze and my eyes widened the minute he said Wizard Competition. "What's your problem?" Alex asked looking at me.

"Uhhh…" I said "N-Nothing"

"Goodbye Justin, Cathy" said Alex before she walked out of the lair.

Justin sighed "Ok, let's start on your lesson"

* * *

><p>I sat at the kitchen table later that day. We had, Uncle Max, my grandparents, Aunt Alex and Uncle Mason sitting next to each other and then mum and dad, were sitting to my left. "So Cathy," said Jerry "Tell us about yourself"<p>

"Well… Uhhh… There isn't much to tell, I'm a Wizard and a Vampire. I live in New York and I have a little sibling on the way"

"You said your name was Russel, right?" Jerry asked.

I nodded "Well, I don't know a Wizard and Vampire family in New York called that" said Jerry "Are you new here?"

"Something like that" I said.

Alex looked from Justin and Juliet to me and her eyes widened, but I was too busy answering Jerry's other question to notice. "May I ask a question?" I asked.

Jerry and Theresa nodded "May I bunk here for a few nights? I'll pay by working at the Sub Shop"

Jerry and Theresa looked at each other before lowering their voices and talking to each other. After a few minutes Theresa nodded, "Yes you can. Though you'll have to bunk on the couch, until we can give you something else. Is that okay?"

"Yes it is" I said smiling "And thank you for taking me in"

"Why can't you stay with your parents if they live in New York?" Max asked.

Aunt Alex quickly came to my rescue "Because, they are currently moving all the stuff from their old house and into their new house, isn't that right?"

I nodded a bit too quickly "Yep. They don't want to live me on my own but they don't want me in their way, at the moment"

"How did you know that Alex?" Justin asked.

"When you spend a few minutes talking to someone you learn a lot about them" said Alex. I had a look of confusion on my face as that was not what we talked about.

After we had eaten Theresa cleared up our plates and Juliet and Mason went home. Max and Justin went upstairs after a while it was just me and Aunt Alex. "Are you Juliet and Justin's daughter?"

I laughed nervously "How could I be? I'm 10 years old and Juliet and Justin have only known each other for around 3 years?"

"You time travelled?" suggested Alex.

"What could have possibly have given you the idea in the first place that I was their daughter?" I asked.

"You have Juliet's blonde hair and Justin's Hazel eyes" said Alex.

"Ok, I am. But, you can't tell anyone. It could change the future" I said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone" said Alex.

"Why don't I believe you?" I asked no one in particular as Justin came down the stairs.

"Hey Justin!" said Alex waving at him.

"What?" Justin asked turning to look at her.

"Cathy Russel is actually yours and Juliet's Daughter" said Alex as I turned to her with an expression that said 'I'm going to kill you'


	4. Chapter 4

"What is wrong with you Alex?" Justin asked.

"Nothing" said Alex "But, Cathy is your daughter"

"She looks nothing like me" said Justin taking a proper look at me for the first time.

"What about Juliet?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but nothing like me"

Alex felt like tearing her hair out "Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo, Catherine Elizabeth Russo or 'Russel' is your daughter"

"How do you know that my middle name is Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Because Justin loves history, which is B-O-R-I-N-G and he couldn't have resisted naming his kid after Queen Elizabeth I and Queen Elizabeth II, who he loves" said Alex.

"True…" I said.

"Cathy, why have you made Alex think, that you're my daughter?"

"I didn't" I said "I am you're daughter"

"Come on" said Justin grabbing hold of my wrist and pulling me over to the Late Nite Bite. "Juliet!"

"Hey Justin, I was just trying new blood, delicious" said Juliet smiling but her face fell when she saw the look on Justin's face "What's wrong?"

"Cathy thinks that she's our daughter. And Alex also thinks that"

Juliet looked at me before smiling and giving me a hug "Justin… She is"

Justin sighed "Are you all going mad? She looks nothing like me!"

"Look at her eyes" said Juliet.

Justin did as Juliet asked before his eyes widened "She… She is" stammered Justin "Man, I never thought Alex would tell the truth"

"Neither did I" said Juliet and I.

"So, tell us about the future" said Justin as we sat at a table in the Sub Shop.

"Well…" I said "You always said not to tell anyone the future if I travelled back in time. But, I suppose I can tell you minor things. What do you want to know?"

"When are you born?" Juliet asked.

"Let's see… I'm ten I come from 2022… September, 2012"

Juliet's breath got caught in her throat "Okay" was all she managed.

"So, what else?"

"Who won the Wizard competition?" Justin asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that"

"A hint?" Justin asked.

"Two out of three" I said.

"What?" Justin asked.

"You'll find out" I said. _You'll win, Max will get the powers and Alex will run away_

* * *

><p>At that moment I was suddenly back in Uncle Max's Wizard Lair "What?"<p>

"Cathy!" said Max hugging me "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I rang Justin, who rang Alex and said that you weren't at any of their houses. I've managed to bring you back for a few minutes. So, where did you end up?"

"Waverly Sub Shop, 31st December 2011" I said.

"Oh… Well, um," said Max "Hope it all goes well"

"Uncle Max, what happens?" I asked concerned.

"Um, nothing. Just, look out, please Catherine" said Max. I was only called my full name when somebody meant it was serious.

"Ok, I will. What exactly am I looking out for?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that" said Max.

"So, I'm supposed to look out for something but you can't tell me what?" I pleaded.

"Yep" said Max "31st December 2011… I get dumped by Talia on that day…"

"Please tell me that wasn't what you wanted me to look out for"

"Uhhh…" said Max.

"It better not be" I said.

"Cathy, you'll be back in the past in a minute. Now, I need you to do something for me" said Max.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Convince me, I mean past me, the 16 year old version of me to tell Talia. The truth, the young me will know what I mean" said Max.

"I will" I said.

"And Cathy remember, be careful"

"I will" I repeated.

* * *

><p>I was then back in the Late Nite Bite. I lifted my head off the stone cold floor "What happened?" I asked "How did I end up here?"<p>

Juliet and Justin were crouched beside me with worried expressions that quickly turned to relief "You fainted" said Juliet "Then you were talking… You said something about… Today's date…"

Justin nodded "Do you remember why?"

I nodded as I remembered being back in my time "Yeah, I was back in my own time"

"What does that have to do with today's date?" Justin asked.

"Uhhh…" I said deciding not to tell them about what Uncle Max had said "Nothing…"

"Ok," said Justin "It's almost Midnight and almost New Year's Day. Mum, dad, Alex, Max, Mason and Talia are all waiting for us at our house"

"Ok, come on Cathy" said Juliet helping me up "We'll be at your house in a minute"

"Ok" said Justin giving Juliet a peck on the cheek before running up the stairs.

Juliet turned to me smiling "So, in your time… Do you have anyone special?"

"No!" I said quickly.

Juliet laughed "I was just wondering"

"Anyway, shouldn't we be getting over to the Waverly Sub Station?"

"Yeah" said Juliet standing up.

"Why do you like dad?" I asked.

"Well, you want to know a secret?" Juliet asked "I find that if you are a little bit cooler than your boyfriend, he'll never dump you. Though Justin is sweet and smart as well"

* * *

><p>I walked up to Max who was laughing at something Talia had said "Max, I need to tell you something" I said.<p>

Talia laughed at me and whispered something to Max who grinned. Max stood up "Well, tell me Cathy"

I looked at Talia and then grabbed hold of Max's arm and pulled him into the kitchen "Well, you need to tell Talia the truth"

Max froze "You mean being a Wizard?"

"You said that you would know what I mean…" I muttered.

"No I didn't" said Max.

"Yes, you did Uncle Max, the future you…" I trailed off as I realized what I had said.

"Uncle Max?"

"Yes, you're my Uncle Max; I'm Justin and Juliet's daughter. Though you must not tell, anyone"

"Why? If you're their daughter shouldn't they know you are?" said Max.

I looked at my watch "It's almost Midnight…"

Max quickly walked out of the kitchen before taking Talia up to the terrace. I slowly followed hiding behind the curtain. "Talia…" said Max.

"Max I need to tell you something" said Talia.

"At the same time?" Max asked.

Talia slowly nodded "I like someone else" she said at the same time Max said, "I love you"

Talia and Max both were shocked to hear what the other one had said. "Max… I…" said Talia.

Max stood up "Go" he said.

"But-"

"Go" said Max pointing to the door. Talia slowly walked off the terrace. When she had gone I walked onto the terrace.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I walked up to him.

Max looked up from his lap "Yeah… I guess…"

"I'm sure you'll find someone else" I said sitting down next to him.

Max smiled at me "Thanks, but I doubt it. Everyone else thinks I am the most disgusting person on this planet"

"Aunt Hazel didn't think so…" I muttered.

"Pardon?" Max asked.

"Nothing" I said "Nothing…"

Justin, Juliet, Alex and Mason walked onto the terrace. They looked at me and Max, "Maxie, what's wrong?" Alex asked seeing the sad expression on her younger brother's face.

"Talia dumped me" Max said.

"Oh Max," said Alex crouching next to him "You'll find another girlfriend"

"That's what Cathy said" said Max.

"Then it's true" said Juliet.

"I'm sure you can spend New Year's Day without Talia" said Justin.

Mason finally spoke up, "Max, you'll just have to keep searching until you find the right girl. I finally found her and she was your sister, who is nice… sort of…" Alex glared at him "Love" Mason smiled at her and she smiled back.

They all stood up and walked over to the wall to see the view. "Well, 2011 has been full of surprises, especially recently" said Justin ruffling my hair.

"And some not so good surprises" said Max.

"Max, we are all together. Me, Justin and you" said Alex putting her arm around Max's shoulders "And together we'll get through all of it"

The clock chimed midnight and Juliet kissed Justin, while Alex gave Max a peck on the check and then turning around and putting her arms around Mason's neck before kissing him.

"We're all one happy family" I said.

"Yes, we are" said Juliet hugging me.

**A/N: _This would have been a fantastic ending! Though, it seems nicer here, and don't forget, please review! Or I'll get Mason to go Wolf on you. _**


	5. Chapter 5

"Cathy, wake up. We need to get ready for the Wizard Competition" said Juliet.

I had slept at the Late Nite Bite with my mum for the past week while dad, Aunt Alex and Uncle Max prepared for the Wizard Competition. "I'll get up but, I'm not wearing the go dad shirt and badges and other things"

Juliet pouted "Why not?"

"It's too embarrassing…" I muttered.

I forgot that mum had super hearing "No, it's not"

"Just, I don't want to wear it. I'll wear the blue shirt, but that's it"

"Fine" stated Juliet.

I quickly drank what mum called red cordial and then had a shower before getting changed into the blue shirt and jeans. I put my wand in my back pocket; dad had made Uncle Max put a spell on it so it wouldn't break when I sat on it. Instead it flashed into my hand.

* * *

><p>When we got to the Competition, I sat down in a chair and fell asleep. I really didn't mean to, I just had. "Cathy" said Juliet shaking me.<p>

"Wh-What?" I asked slowly opening my eyes.

"We are about to find out who wins the Wizard competition" said Juliet.

I yawned and sat up properly, a few moments later Justin came through the Tunnel of Fog followed by Alex and Max.

Me and Juliet clapped and went to hug him. "Well done, dad" I said jumping up and down, forgetting that in the end he lost his powers.

Everyone else congratulated him before he went over to mum and spoke in a low voice, not noticing that I could hear them "I'm going to give my powers to Alex" said Justin as he looked at Juliet.

"Justin, you can't we know how many times she's messed up, maybe it would be better for Max to have them?"

"Well, I don't know…" said Justin.

"You know its better, and it will be easier to look after Alex, when she doesn't have powers" said Juliet.

Justin sighed, "Yeah, I guess" he then turned around and walked up to Professor Crumbs "I would like to give my powers to Max"

"Are you sure, Justin?" Professor Crumbs asked.

Justin nodded "Yes, I am"

"Ok" said Professor Crumbs before he waved his wand and gave Justin's powers to Max.

Max grinned, and shouted, "Awesome!" while punching his fist in the air.

Crumbs turned to Alex, who in a panic grabbed hold of Mason's hand and flashed them away. "Alex!" they all yelled.

All the Wizards left the room until it was just, The Russo's, Juliet and me. I walked up to dad who had his head in his hands "Don't worry," I said putting my hand on his shoulder "It will all turn out okay"

Justin turned to me and yelled, "What do you care? Ever since you came everything in our house that could possibly go wrong has. Max got dumped, Alex ran away, your just a curse, I never want to see you again"

Everyone in the room was stunned except Juliet and me "Justin!" said Juliet. Who had now realized that maybe Alex should have gotten those powers.

I turned around and ran out of the room and found myself in the Wizard Lair, where I broke down crying.

* * *

><p>"Cathy!" I heard Max say, but as I looked up I realized that I was back in my own time "What's wrong?"<p>

"D-Dad" I cried as Max hugged me "How did I get back?"

"I finally found a spell, your back for good" said Max.

"Then dad still hates me…" I said.

"Your dad doesn't hate you, he's been worried sick about you, even Alex has been worried for you" said Max.

"So, I went back in time, made Alex run away from the Wizard competition, got I made mad at me, just to find out that Alex is here…"

"Yeah, pretty much" said Max "Would you like to go home?"

I nodded "Yes, please. I have some people I have to apologize to"

* * *

><p>"Dad!" I yelled as I ran up to him and hugged him.<p>

"Catherine" he said hugging me.

"Hey mum" I said as I hugged her.

"Hello sweetie" said Juliet returning the hug.

I turned to my dad "I'm sorry, for being a curse…"

Justin smiled at me "You aren't a curse… I was just upset at the thought that I had lost Alex, it was no reason to yell at you, okay?"

I nodded and smiled up at Uncle Max who was eating the icing off the cake mum had made. Juliet turned to look at her cake and slapped Max's hand away "Get off!"

"Ow" said Max as he held his hand close to his chest "I was just taste testing"

Juliet looked down at her cake "So, taste testing requires you to eat almost half the icing?"

"Big amounts give the best taste" said Max as he took a step away from her almost hitting into the green vase.

"Max!" yelled Alex as she stormed into the room her wand pointed towards him "I'm going to do something I should have done years ago"

**A/N: I'm thinking of ending it in the next chapter... Please review on your thoughts! **


	6. Chapter 6

Mas held his arms up as Justin said, "Calm down…"

Alex pointed her wand in the ground and suddenly, Justin and Juliet were gone and we were in the Sub Shop. Alex's face softened and Max lowered his arms, to grab his wand.

"Max, I should have done this years ago" said Alex, she waved her wand around her and felt her magic be taken away from her. She then pointed her wand at Max who got her powers.

Max stood there shocked "Thank you, Alex. B-But, why did you act like you were going to kill me?" said Max.

"Well, I was… Your welcome" said Alex as Emily and Mason came up to her.

"Mummy…" said Emily "Mummy"

"Yes sweetie?" Alex asked looking at Emily.

Emily looked at Mason "Go on show her" said Mason.

Emily looked back at her mum and then pointed her finger at the jar on the table that then turned into a parrot, it squawked, "Polly want's a cracker"

Alex laughed and hugged her daughter "You're a Wizard!"

Emily nodded "Yes, I am. But, I want to be a Werewolf…"

Alex looked at Mason. Mason smiled nervously at Alex "I may have said something…"

Alex shook her head at Mason before taking Emily and Mason's hands and then walking out of the Sub Shop with them.

I watched them leave before turning to Max who had a sad expression "You look like Talia just dumped you"

"Who's Talia?" I heard somebody ask.

"Aunt Hazel!" I said quickly turning around and jumping off my seat before hugging her.

"You seem like you haven't seen me in years" said Hazel.

"You don't know how true that is…" I muttered as I pulled away.

Max hugged Hazel and spun her around before putting her down. "You also are acting like you haven't seen me for years, I've only been gone a month"

"A month too long" said Max before he kissed her.

I smiled at them before walking out of the Sub Shop and heading home. "Cathy!" yelled Alex before she caught up to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you ask your father if we can come over for dinner, tonight?" Alex asked.

"Sure" I said as Alex reached into her boot.

"That's right, I'm not a Wizard anymore… I have to walk now" said Alex.

"When is Emily's birthday?"

"September" said Alex before she walked away.

I thought for a moment "Wait, what?"

* * *

><p>The next day, Alex, Mason, Emily, Max and Hazel came over. "I guess I just got annoyed" said Alex "That was no reason to run away from the competition though, Max I really should have given you your powers back then. I was just too afraid to lose them"<p>

"Alex, it's okay" said Max.

"No, it really isn't" said Alex.

"And I guess the whole reason I gave Max the powers was because, I thought that if you had your powers, you wouldn't need your older brother to protect you anymore. I guess I just didn't realize that you were growing up and that you wouldn't always need me to fix your problems"

Mason walked into the house with a troubled expression "Umm… I might have eaten the cooked steaks…"

Everyone groaned as Juliet opened the fridge and pulled out a plate that had more steak on it, making everyone cheer. "Maybe someone should help Mason?" I suggested.

"I will" said Alex and Justin. They both smiled at each other before heading outside to help Mason.

"Where did Emily go?" Hazel asked.

"She said something about some Steaks…" said Max.

Hazel, mum and I groaned "What?" Max asked.

"I better go warn them" said Juliet before she also walked out of the house.

"Next time, tell us if somebody mentions something about food" I said.

Hazel then whispered something in Max's ear. "That's fantastic!" he said before he hugged her.

"What is?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"I'm pregnant" said Hazel as I choked on my drink.

"Sorry…" I said trying to calm down "Bad timing"

"Dinner's ready!" yelled Justin.

"Good…" I said quickly getting of my chair and running outside.

I ran into Emily, who gave a yelp as I crashed into her. "Sorry" I said getting up and then helping her up.

"It's ok" said Emily rubbing her shoulder.

"Emily, Cathy, your foods over there" said Mason pointing to the table where everyone else was sitting.

I sat in between mum and dad and Emily sat next to her mum. Hazel and Max then sat down as Mason finished cooking. We all started eating our food while chatting.

"I think we've had an eventful week" said Juliet as we all nodded.

"But, we've come out all right" said Alex.

"Want a recap of the events?" I asked.

"Eh, why not?" said Alex as she shrugged and the others nodded.

"Well, first we found out about, Alex, Mason and Emily" I said, smiling "Then a bunch of very boring arguments, then Uncle Max told me a spell and I ended up in the past" I glared at him "I figured out why Alex and Mason had run away. I then got back here… and here we are eating…. Oh, and mum and Aunt Hazel are pregnant"

They all turned to Hazel and Max in surprise, who both grinned "Well, we've certainly had an unexpected turn of events" said Mason.

"And now we know What Really Happened all those years ago" I said "Though it got a bit boring to the middle of the story…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Well, I hope you have enjoyed this story... And I'm sad that it's come to an end, and that it was a short story. I have trouble making any story more than 8 chapters... But, I am thinking of making a sequel, _**_**in a review please tell me what you think.**_

**Kidnapped,** **_It has been a happy reunion for the Russo (_**_**And Greyback) **_**_family. But, one day Emily and Cathy go missing. Who has taken them and why?_**

**_Thanks, to everyone who has stayed with this short story! :)  
><em>**


End file.
